


Cariña

by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)



Series: Promptober [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nicknames, Pining, Promptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm
Summary: [Prompt: 22. nicknames for Quakerider by @soulofevil on tumblr]
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Promptober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Cariña

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Robbie sat alone, wondering why he'd thought he could just read Daisy so easily like that. They fought together so seamlessly, even the thing in his head had felt it.

So he just went with it. He'd been right there with her, helping wherever she needed him, even holding her radio so she could do whatever magic it was she worked with that computer.

_Damn, I've got it bad._ He ran his hand over his face. That girl would be the death of him - if he could die.

Her sure steps were his sign she was coming down the hall. She rounded the corner with a smile on her face - that same soft one she always seemed to save for him. "Hey hot stuff. Why you hiding back here?" She leaned against the box he was sitting on, definitely unaware of how painfully close she was to him.

"Not hiding, cariña," he flinched at his own slip, "just keeping my distance. Safer for everyone that way."

She nudged him, "You know that's no more true for you now then it was for me then." She leaned a bit, waiting for him to meet her stare. "We need to be with the people who care about us."

Her eyes were so intense, it hurt to see, but he couldn't look away. "I - but - Dais, you know what I am."

Daisy nodded, breaking her eye contact to search his face for something. "Yeah, I know. I know you're a good person who made a deal that anyone would have, and then made it again to save a friend." She moved closer, her own side pressed to his. "And you're someone I care about, vengeance demon or not."

She grabbed his hand and he felt like he was on fire in a way completely different than when the other guy took over. She laced their fingers together and smirked at him, "Come on, you've got some people who would like to thank you for all your help earlier," she deliberately paused, grinning, "cariño."

He blushed furiously and stumbled after her as she pulled him back up the hall by their entwined hands. He was pretty sure he'd died - yep, he'd died, Daisy Johnson had killed him and then dragged him to heaven. And he'd never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts! @miranda-gilastorm on tumblr, mira_gilastorm#8382 on discord
> 
> Promptober Lists: [Intimacy Prompts](https://miranda-gilastorm.tumblr.com/post/631260838055018496/intimancy-prompts) & [October Prompts](https://miranda-gilastorm.tumblr.com/post/631260847577104384/october-prompts-word-prompts-to-use-for-doodling)


End file.
